House of Vikings
by Httyd4eva
Summary: house of anubis except with hiccup and the gang with the dragons as humans, fem!hiccupxhum!toothless. Oc's (cause there aren't enough characters [but i'll give them such good descriptions you'll think their movie/book/t.v. series characters you never noticed, swearsies]). ratings may change, i'll put it at the top of the chapter if they do. Modern AU. Toothcup
1. Chapter 1

**Hiccup P.O.V**

I got out of the car accompanied by my Uncle Gobber. Today was my first day at the Horus Academy and boy was she excited!

"Now, are ya sure ya have everything?" he asked.

"Yes Gobber, I'm sure," I giggled, affectionately rolling my eyes.

"Okay, and remember to call if ya need anythin', or you, you know, want to come home…"

"Gobber, relax will ya, I'll be fine."

"I know, I know, I raised ya after all, its just, this far overseas….."

"Gobber!"

"Okay, okay, but I expect to hear from you soon."

"as in?" even though I already knew the answer.

"Tomorrow, latest."

"Sure thing **mom**," smirked hiccup.

"Oi!"

"Haha."

"…."

"….."

"Hiccup, ya know yer father would've wanted ta be here."

"Yeah, I know."

"And yer mother, she, she would've been proud."

"yeah, but that doesn't matter to me, I've got you here, my favorite uncle / parent. though I'm still not sure if you played a more fatherly or motherly role in my life," I added as an afterthought.

"Oi! Don't push it," he warned.

"sorry."

"Now remember, yer cousin Snotlout schools here."

"Ah, yes, this mysterious cousin of mine."

"Well, he is yer 4th cousin, I mean, you shared a great- great grandpa, so technically you're not really that related. Heck, in the old days you two would be distant enough ta marry."

"Ewww, Gobber! Can we **PLEASE** stop talking about this!?"

"Alrigh' alrigh', anyways, here we are, Anubis house," said Gobber.

I rasped my knuckles against the door.

"Enter," I heard, the voice sounded kinda spooky but I just shrugged it off.

I walked in and the sight of the place just blew my mind. It looked like an old Victorian house, complete with a chandelier. At the door were two adults, a man and woman whom I assumed were the house masters Victor and Trudy, as I had been told.

"Ah, you must be the new student, come along dear, I'll show you to your room," said Trudy.

Gobber and Victor began talking in hushed tones.

"Now, this is your room, you'll be sharing with Anna Gray," said Trudy.

I nodded.

"Well then, I guess I'll just leave you to settle in," said Trudy.

I started to put my things away in the cupboard Trudy told me was mine. She was halfway done when a girl with milky brown hair walked in.

"Excuse me, who are you and what are you doing in my room," she demanded.

I looked up and extended my hand, "Hiccup Haddock, I'm assuming you're my roommate, Anna Gray," she said.

"Hiccup!? Ha! That's the stupidest name I've ever heard, now get out before I call Trudy!"

"But I~"

"Trudy!" yelled Anna.

I heard thumping, probably from the stairs, and in came Trudy and two other girls.

The oldest girl, who looked quite like Anna except that her eyes were a deeper shade of blue and her eyes were more of a dirty blonde stepped forward.

"Anna, who is **this**," she said the 'this' part with distaste.

"This is hiccup, Anna's new roommate," said Trudy.

"No, Kiara's my roommate," said Anna.

"Not anymore, her father got a job offer in new Zealand and her family excepted," explained Trudy.

"no! that's not possible! She was here this morning! She wouldn't leave without telling me!" yelled Anna.

I thought Trudy was going to yell at her, but instead she just looked at her sympathetically, "I know it's hard dear, but she didn't even know, her father came for her and took her, their plane left an hour ago."

"No!" screamed Anna, "No! no! no!" she got onto her bed and started crying.

I felt sorry for her, I mean sure she was really rude but come on, she lost her best friend so I decided to give her some space as the two girls comforted her.

Trudy patted my back, "Come on dear, I'll ask someone to show you around."

She lead me out and down the stairs when eight guys walked through the door, they all appeared around thirteen, just like me, so I wasn't as nervous as would've been if they were like fifteen.

one of them had red hair and yellow eyes, damn that dude was BUFF, and not in the attractive way, well in my opinion anyway.

One of them had milky brown hair and blue eyes with glasses (no, not Fishlegs [to the people who are confused I'm saying its not book Fishlegs cause he kinda looks like that… I think, I don't know his hair or eye colours really]).

Then there were two who I assumed were twins, they had….. green hair with…. Brown streaks, huh, you would've thought it'd be the other way round….. and they had….. yellow eyes… oooookkkkkkaaaaayyyyyy….

Then there was a lanky one with looooong, greasy hair and grey eyes…

Then there was another one who had big muscles and black greasy hair with mean blue eyes, yeah, I was currently praying to every single god I knew that this one was **not** my cousin (sorry dear, that wish is in vain)

And finally, the one that really caught my attention, the boy with olive skin, raven hair and emerald eyes.

"Toothless," Trudy called, to my utter shock the olive skinned boy stepped forward, "this is hiccup, she's new, can you show her around."

"Sure," he smiled and led me out.

"So….. hiccup, nice name," he said.

"You too **toothless**," I replied.

"Quick question, why'd your parents call you hiccup?" he asked as we walked past a couple of rose bushes.

"my parents were in line for my name registration, just as they were about to write it down I hiccupped, and to think I was about to be named Emmingarde, okay, on second thought, maybe I shouldn't complain…"

he laughed at that, "Now why did your parents call you toothless?" I asked him.

"My parents have sick humor, since babies have no teeth they decided to call me toothless, well, I guess it could've been worse, they could've named me baldy," he smirked, I laughed at that.

He showed me around the school, the pool, the auditorium, the lounges, the classrooms and pretty soon it was nightfall.

"We better be heading back," he said.

I nodded, we walked back to the house talking about the houses, he told me of Anubis's rival houses Horus, Ra, Osiris, Amun, Bes, Geb, Hapy, Nun, Nut, Hathor, Isus, Atum, and a bunch of others I couldn't remember.

The most amount of students per house was 20, each had a house master, like Victor, and a house mother, like Trudy.

He asked me who I was rooming with. I told him I was rooming with Anna, he wished me good luck, something about her being… words. Apparently she, Ella and Kiara were the snottiest girls in school. When I asked who Kiara was, he said that she was a girl who'd left Anubis to go to new Zealand, she was the 'head' of the bullies, with the sisters, Ella and Anna as her lackies. We reached the house, the boys stayed downstairs, the girls stayed upstairs. I entered my room and caught a glimpse at my alarm-clock, 6 pm, an hour till supper. I pulled out my photos and started decorating the room, I had some of me and mom and Gobber, but none of dad, I couldn't put pictures of dad up or they'd know who he was, and I was perfectly happy keeping them in the blue…..

**Toothless's P.O.V.**

I walked into the boys common room and we started talking about our holidays, then school and a bunch of other stuff. Eventually Hookfang, my roommate, asked me a question I'll never forget,

"So, what'cha guys think of the new girl?"

"well, she's cute, and she's really nice," I said.

Snotlout groaned, "Tell me you're not talking about hiccup!"

"Why?"

"Because it sounds like you have a **crush** on her," he replied.

"No I don't!" I protested, while a small voice (that's me) inside of my head said 'yes you do!'

"Good, because if any of you, **any of you**, try to hurt her, I **will** murder you."

"Wow, what's up with your sudden interest, I thought you were crushing on Astrid," questioned Hookfang.

"I am. Wait, are you saying I have a crush on her!? Ewww, that's disgusting!"

"And why would that be?" I growled, okay so maybe I do have a crush on her, what of it?

"Because she's my cousin! On both sides!" he yelled, exasperated.

"What!" we all shrieked.

"see, our fathers have the same great grandfather, and our mothers are sisters, though I doubt she knows 'cause her mom's parents had a divorce when my mom was eight and her's was two and her mom went with our grandpa while my mom went with our grandma, okay?"

we stared at him shocked. I couldn't believe that that beautiful, nice, innocent, angelic- wow I need to stop thinking about her its getting a bit concerning for a guy who only knew her half a day….

"So, you two know each other?" I eventually managed to ask.

"Well, yeah, I knew her till we were like seven, then we had to move here, but all I'm saying is that if any of you make a move on her then, well, forget about her dad who would murder you, or Gobber who would cut out your eyes and tongue, chop off your arms and legs, and leave you in the middle of a forest, 'cause when you mess with my baby hickey, you mess with all of us, mostly 'cause she's like the first girl on our dad's side, since, well since, huh, come to think of it I don't know any girls on dad's side…"

well that scared me, scared me, but didn't stop me. By the end of the month hiccup would be mine, and no one would stop me…

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**so? What'cha think. Gtg, its bed time, but I hope you liked the first ever httyd and hoa (house of Anubis duh!) fic in all of existence….. well at least on fanfiction. Like OMG I'm totally making a hiccup character sketch. Those who read HTTYD: toothcup style, know that I came up with this while looking for a pj story, see it said as a title 'horus' and I'm like, wait, horus? As in Egyptian god? As in eye of horus from house of Anubis? Hmmm, I wonder if there are any httyd and hoa crossovers, so I checked and there were none and I made hiccup a girl 'cause I miss nina, and I always, ALWAYS pair Fem!hiccup with Hum! Toothless, like I always pair regular httyd hiccstrid and like I always pair Hiccelsa if it's a crossover where hiccup ain't a girl. Also, would you guys mind of I did 1 story that wasn't httyd?**

**-httyd4eva**

**peace out yo;P**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiccup P.O.V.**

I walked down to dinner and I saw these four girls.

One of them, a blonde, had blue-grey eyes and looked exactly like that guy I saw earlier…. Hmmm….. I wonder if they're related…

One of them had caramel hair and….. yellow eyes? Seriously what is with these people!?

Another had blonde hair with blue and orange highlights….. and, oh you have got to be kidding me…. Yellow. Eyes!

And lastly there was a girl, she had blonde hair and blue eyes and seemed to be looking at me.

"Hi!" I said.

"Hi!" they replied.

"So," said the blonde with blue eyes, "you're our new housemate hiccup."

"Uh, yeah, that's me," I replied.

"Hi there hiccup, I'm Astrid, and these are Stormfly, Meatlug and Ruffnut," she said, pointing at the respective girls.

"so, hiccup, who are you rooming with?" asked Meatlug.

"Oh, um, I'm rooming with Anna."

"Trade you! Please!" yelled Astrid and Ruffnut.

I gave them both bewildered looks.

"Maybe you don't understand," started Astrid, "See, they don't let Leah and Ella share a room 'cause they talk **a lot**, and they end up missing classes and stuff, so I'm stuck rooming with Leah, which isn't bad, except that her friends keep coming over, though now that Kiara's gone it may be a **bit** more peaceful, and Ruffnut's stuck rooming with Ella so please, please, please will you be my roommate."

"Ummm, sure…." I replied.

Astrid did a victory dance and Ruffnut just groaned.

Then the boys came in. that muscular one with blue eyes came up to me and smiled, "cousin hiccup I presume?"

"So, you're Snotlout."

"Ouch, when did I become Snotlout. Am I no longer worthy of the name Snotty!" he cried dramatically.

My eyes widened, "Cousin. Snotty? OMGITSBEENLIKEFOREVERIHAVENTSEENYOUSINCEIWASLIKESESVEN!" I yelled, pulling him into a hug.

"Mfh, your hugs are still tight I see," I looked up and noticed that I was slowly suffocating him

"sorry," I blushed.

"So, how's mum and dad?" he asked.

I nearly cried.

"Oh. Dads… good."

"And your mom?"

I leant over and whispered in his ear, "dead."

He looked at me sadly, "w-when?"

"the summer after you guys left, drunk driver, hit her as she crossed the street."

"Oh."

I thought he was going to start crying.

Thankfully a few more people walked into the room and dinner started. After dinner Ella agreed to swap rooms with me so I packed up my stuff and moved into Astrid's room, I had no idea why, but I had the feeling that this would be the start of a beautiful friendship.

**Toothless P.O.V**

We walked back to our rooms, I couldn't help but notice Snotlout was sad, and by the looks the other boys were giving him, I could tell they saw it too. So instead we took a detour to the common room.

"Okay, what's up?" I asked.

"I don't know what you mean," he replied.

"I mean, you talk to hiccup and suddenly you're an emotional wreck."

"Oh."

"So?"

he sighed, "One summer. One summer after I leave my baby cousin~" he started crying.

"come on, you can tell us," urged Hookfang, patting his back.

"Her mom, my aunt Val, she- she died," cue more crying.

I felt really sad, hiccup may seem like a tough girl but I doubt even she can loose someone and just shrug it off.

I couldn't help but notice that Carl wasn't here. Oh well…

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**so? Sad? I did a cover picture, since for some reason our printer doesn't scan, my dad decided to do the fatherly thing and take it to work to scan. Sorry, its in black and white, heh heh, I just couldn't decide to do crayon or paint. Anyway I sent it over six hours ago (actually exactly six hours ago) and he still hasn't emailed it to me. Oh well, I'll remind him but now I've got piano.**

**-httyd4eva**

**peace out yo;P**


	3. Chapter 3

Carl P.O.V.

I didn't know who this 'hiccup' person was and honestly, I didn't care. I went to Anna's room. She was in there with her sister and Leah, their trainee bully, and my sister, well half sister actually. See after I was born my mom died in a car crash. He got so depressed that he hired a baby sitter to look after me, he soon fell in love with her and had my year-younger sister Leah.

So yeah, anyway I wondered what happened to Kiara, my , don't tell anyone, crush. I was hoping for a better answer than that whole 'moved to New Zealand' thing, cause whoever came up with that alibi needs serious help.

"Hey carl, what do you want? Asked Leah.

"Hey Leah, hey girls!" I replied.

"Hey carl," they replied.

"what do you want?" asked Ella.

I sat down, straddling the chair and facing them, " what do you know about Kiara's disappearance?" I asked.

"Nothing, we were just talking about it," replied Anna.

"I don't know about you, but I'm not buying the whole 'Moved to New Zealand thing," I said.

"We know, we think it has something to do with that new girl, hiccup," said Ella.

"Okay, so, where is she?" I asked.

"She moved into Astrid's room so I could share with Anna," replied Leah.

"What!? Great, just great. Okay look, you guys need to get close to her, okay, find out who she is, where she came from, then maybe we'll get closer to finding Kiara. Got it?" I asked, just to make sure, I mean, these girls aren't exactly known for being bright.

"Got it, we'll meet you in the dining room at six tomorrow, since its Sunday we'll try to get as much time with her as possible," said Leah.

"Good," I said.

Then we heard victor.

"It's 10 o'clock, you have 5 minutes precisely, and then I want to hear a pin drop," he said.

"Got to go, see you tomorrow," I said.

Behind me I saw Ella going into Ruffnut's room.

Tomorrow I get my answers. Tomorrow we work to find Kiara.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**so? What'cha think? Yes, Kiara is the one that went missing, for a reason I don't plan on revealing till at least chapter 15.**

**-httyd4eva**

**peace out yo ;P**

**p.s. will my dad just scan the damn thing already. I WANT MY COVER PIC!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hiccup P.O.V.**

I am SOOOOO happy that I agreed to be Astrid's roommate. She is so fun and awesome and not a cry baby, no names mentioned *cough* Anna *cough*. Though I have to admit, I do feel kinda bad for Anna, her friend leaving and me showing up out of the blue, I guess that is kinda suspicious… anyway, today's Sunday, which means tomorrow is the first day of the school year, woohoo! I'm so excited. We got out time tables and turns out that houses have classes together, my time table looks like this….

Monday:

1st period: history; Horus house, H2

2nd period: history; Osiris house, H2

break

3rd period: English; Geb house, E4

4th period: Math; Nun house, M1

break

5th period: Science; Nut house, S5

6th period: ICT; Isus house, I3

break

7th period: P.E.; Atum house, F2

8th period: Music; Ra house, A2

lunch

Tuesday:

1st period: Biology; Geb house, B3

2nd period: Drama; Nut house, D1

break

3rd period: Swimming; Isis house, Pool 2

4th period: Math; Osiris house, M3

break

5th period: History; Nun house, H4

6th period: Languages; Ra house, (shall be given upon arrival)

break

7th period: English; Atum house, E6

8th period: P.E.; Horus house, F2

lunch

Wednesday:

1st period: Art; Osiris house, Art 3

2nd period: Drama; Nun house, D6

break

3rd period: Languages; Isis house (TB)

4th period: P.E.; Ra house, F1

break

5th period: Math; Horus house, M2

6th period: English; Nut house, E3

Break

7th period: Music; Geb house, A3

8th period: Swimming; Atum house, pool 1

lunch

Thursday:

1st period: P.E.; Hathor house, F2

2nd period: Swimming; Horus house, pool 1

break

3rd period: Languages; Isus house, (TB)

4th period: science; Osiris house, S2

break

5th period: biology; Ra house, B3

6th period: history; Nun house, H1

Break

7th period: math; Nut house, M1

8th period: English; Geb house, E1

lunch

Friday:

1st period: Assembley; A1

2nd period: Physics; Geb house, P3

break

3rd period: Physics; Nut house, P1

4th period: Physics; Nun house, P1

break

5th period: Geography; Osiris house, G3

6th period: Geography; Horus house, G3

break

7th period: Geography; Isis house, G2

8th period: P.E.; Apep house, F1

lunch

I asked Astrid how long each period ran, classes were 40 minutes and breaks were 10 minutes, school starting at 8 a.m. I don't know why, but when I saw Apep as a house, something, like an ancient memory occurred, trying to warn me against them, but I shrugged it off, I mean, why would I need to be cautious around them? What could be so bad about them, right? After breakfast, I decided to take my books to the locker I had been commissioned yesterday. So I walked down to the school and put my books in. as I was walking out I saw these two people talking. One was a boy and one was a girl. The boy had black hair and, I'm hoping this was a trick of the light, black eyes? The girl had black hair with a purple streak through it with, please oh please be a trick of the light, purple eyes. The weird thing was that they seemed to be looking right at me. Creepy. I don't know why but something inside me told me to run, like they were evil or something. 'Luckily' for that other girl who was with Ella and Anna yesterday came round the corner.

"Hey hiccup," said the girl who I **still **didn't knows name.

"Hi, um, I never really caught your name," I replied.

"My name's Leah," she said, as we began walking.

"Well, um, hi Leah."

"so, how's Anubis so far?"

"Good."

"Astrid being a good roommate?"

"Yeah, she's the best."

"So, tell me about yourself."

"huh?"

"You know, what're you're hobbies? Where're you from? What's your favorite sport? That sort of thing."

"Oh, well, um, I like reading and music, I'm from the U.S.A, I grew up in North Carolina, my favorite sports are swimming, hockey, track and softball, you?"

"Well, I enjoy accessorizing and shopping, I'm from Heathrow, and my favorite sports are yoga, zumba and dance."

I looked at the sun, it looked around noon-ish.

"oh, I gotta go to the library, it was nice meeting you," I said running to the library.

"same!" she cried, before walking off.

I went to the library to check out some books on Egyptian mythology, (get ready for the ironic part, though believe me, hiccup and toothless's first date will be WAAAAY more ironic), I know it's really embarrassing but I really like kid's book series, so much so that I don't borrow those books, I **buy** those books, my favorite series so far is the how to train your dragon series, heck its right upstairs in my trunk as we speak.

I headed back for lunch then began reading the Egyptian mythology books, the first one was on the gods. As I was reading, I found something really odd, so odd that I checked my timetable **twice**. The page said,

'_Apep, god of Chaos and all that is evil. Apep was believed to be an evil god, depicted as a snake/serpent or dragon. Apep was believed to be an enemy of Ra. It was believed that __in his battles with him, Apep was thought to use a magical gaze to hypnotize Ra and his entourage, attempting to devour them whilst choking the river on which they traveled through the underworld with his coils. Sometimes Apep had assistance from other demons, named Sek and Mot. Ra was assisted by a number of defenders who travelled with him, the most powerful being Set, who sat at the helm._

_In olden times Ra was worshipped, and Apep worshipped against. Ra's victory against him each night was thought to be ensured by the prayers of the Egyptian priests and worshipers at temples. The Egyptians practiced a number of rituals and superstitions that were thought to ward off Apep, and aid Ra to continue his journey across the sky._

_In an annual rite, called the __Banishing of Chaos__, priests would build an effigy of Apep that was thought to contain all of the evil and darkness in Egypt, and burn it to protect everyone from Apep's evil for another year, in a similar manner to modern rituals such as Zozobra._

_The Egyptian priests even had a detailed __guide__ to fighting Apep, referred to as __The Books of Overthrowing Apep__ (or the __Book of Apophis__, in Greek).The chapters described a gradual process of dismemberment and disposal, and include:_

_Spitting Upon Apep_

_Defiling Apep with the Left Foot_

_Taking a Lance to Smite Apep_

_Fettering Apep_

_Taking a Knife to Smite Apep_

_Putting Fire Upon Apep'_

_In addition to stories about Ra's winnings, this guide had instructions for making wax models, or small drawings, of the serpent, which would be spat on, mutilated and burnt, whilst reciting spells that would kill Apep. Fearing that even the image of Apep could give power to the demon any rendering would always include another deity to subdue the monster._

_As Apep was thought to live in the underworld, he was sometimes thought of as an __Eater of Souls__. Thus the dead also needed protection, so they were sometimes buried with spells that could destroy Apep. The __Book of the Dead__ does not frequently describe occasions when Ra defeated the chaos snake _

_explicitly called Apep._

I found that really odd, after all, wasn't there a house here named after this guy? I shook it off, I'm sure it was just a coincidence, after all, if every house here was named after a god, why not Apep?

I looked at the sky, pink and crimson hues beginning to slightly taint the blue, yellow (that's the sun, not pollution). I decided to go for a run around campus, toothless had shown me some woods here yesterday and they were beautiful. So I changed into grey shorts and a green tank top and set off. It really was a beautiful run, I was halfway in the forest when I fell over a root. I was expecting to hit the ground, but instead I felt arms around my waist. my savior righted me, I turned to say thanks when I noticed it was toothless. He was wearing a green sweatshirt and white shorts. I blushed slightly, but in the current light I doubt he could've seen it. he was smiling at me.

"thanks," I said, if there was one thing I loved about me, it was that no matter how big the crush was, I could always play it cool.

"no problem. Now, if you don't mind me asking, where were you going?" he smirked.

"Oh, I was just going for a run around the woods," I said.

"Why?"

" 'cause I was raised in North Carolina, the woods remind me of home."

"Oh, mind if I join you?"

"I don't know….." I smirked, faking contemplation.

He smirked back, "Awww, come on, scared I'll beat you in a race?"

Now if there was one thing I really needed to get a hold on, it was my over-competitiveness, which never let me back down from a challenge, no matter how stupid or pointless, id always accept.

"You're on, race you to the lake," I said, indicating the lake that was a good mile further into the forest, it had a big beech tree right by it.

"Go!" he yelled.

We both started sprinting towards it, I beat him by about 10 seconds.

"Wow," he panted, "you're- good."

"why thank you," I said.

"How-come-you're-not-tired?" he said between pants.

"Oh, that was nothing, back home I used to go for **miles** before heading home."

"Oh."

"Hey, I was wondering, today on my timetable there was this house, Apep," I said, sitting under the beech tree.

He sat next to me, "What about them?" he asked, though the tone of his voice conveyed the message that he didn't particularly like them.

"you didn't mention them in the basic house orientation you gave me yesterday."

"well, you know how their patron is the god of evil, let's just say that their students qualities make you wonder whether they're all related to him."

"Oh."

We ended up talking for a while before something really bad happened. We were standing up and walking by the lake when I tripped on a stone, he caught my hand but that only made it worse as we plummeted into the lake. We got out soaking wet, his clothes clung to him giving me an idea of how tone his chest was and I'm pretty sure I drooled a bit, and to make matters worse, my ankle was twisted. I expected him to get mad at me, but instead he smirked at me and said,

"You really have bad luck, you know?"

I smiled at that, at least he wasn't mad.

As we were about to walk home he scooped me up into his arms, bridal style, okay **now** I was blushing, **THANK YOU NIGHT!** I swear if the sun was still up I would've died from embarrassment.

"w-w-what are you doing?" I asked as he began running back.

"Well, your ankle is sprained, so it's probably best for you to not put pressure on it for a while, and unless you want to be out here till tomorrow this is the fastest way back," he replied casually.

I wanted to protest, but he had a point, so I let myself be carried back to the house.

**Toothless's P.O.V.**

Hiccup's so amazing, and so athletic, and so beautiful, and so perfect, and so~ slow down tooth, be thankful Snotlout's playing soccer with the others. So I caught her, she beat me in a race, we sat under a tree by a lake, we walked by a lake, we fell in a lake and she hurt her ankle. Damn, her clothes clinging to her made her even more beautiful, she had such a slim frame. I scooped her up, thankful that the night was covering my blush, and carried her back to the house.

'Please don't let Snotlout see me, please don't let Snotlout see me, please don't let Snotlout see me,' I chanted in my head over and over again.

"What are you two doing?" said a familiar voice.

Oh, just my luck, it was **SNOTLOUT,** (notice the sarcasm).

I turned to face him.

"Hey snolout," I said, trying to keep my voice casual, but I doubt it worked.

"Why are you carrying my cousin bridal style, and more importantly, why are you both wet?" he asked.

"Oh, we were by the lake and **someone** tripped and fell in while the **other** of us tried to stop them falling in, and ended up falling in too," I said.

"Hey!" yelled the bundle in my arms, oh great I thought she was asleep.

"Okay, so why are you carrying her, and what were you two doing in the woods, **alone,** **together**?" he asked.

I was running, and she was running, and she tripped, and I caught her, then we raced to the lake, and, well," I blushed, "she won, so then we talked a bit and started walking around the lake and she tripped and I tried to catch her and she sprained her ankle…." I said the last part in a whisper, to no use.

"WHAT!" he yelled.

"Its okay, look, I'll take her to her room, you go get Trudy," and with that I left behind Snotlout in all his pale-iness.

I walked into Anna's room, and judging by the quietness I'd say hiccup fell asleep again, not that I blame her, I mean it must be hard to adjust to another country's time zone, I mean, it should be around noon there, but considering the fact that I doubt she slept much last night she must be exhausted.

"Hey Toothless," urgh, why'd she have to share a room with Anna?

I mean seriously, how am I going to see my crush without walking into one of the girls who has a crush on me, and will probably torture hiccup for getting with me if my plan works?

I look at the other bed and see Leah laying on it to my surprise, Ella next to her.

Damn, do you know how hard it is when most of the girls in school have a crush on you, I thought it was bad with Kiara~ urgh. Good thing that **most** of the Anubis girls were level-headed and had no interest in me further than a friend should.

"Why are you carrying _**her**_?" Anna's voice was tight.

"I'm taking her to her bed, why's Leah on it?"

"because she swapped rooms with her," Ella's voice was bitter, and she was practically glaring daggers into my sleeping beauty~ urgh, seriously toothless?

I walked out of the room and went to Astrid's room and placed hiccup on the corner I though was hers, 'cause seriously there were pictures of her on the pin board. No sooner had I laid her down than Trudy came marching in with Snotlout and a first aid kit.

"Alright lovie, I suggest you go change, wouldn't want you catching a cold, eh?" she said to me.

I nodded and left. I showered and changed into some warm clothes then headed down to dinner. I was the first down so I waited.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**so, what'cha think, eh? Good? Bad? Sweet? Fluffy? I'll see you tomorrow.**

**-httyd4eva**

**peace out yo ;P**


	5. Chapter 5

**Still toothless's P.O.V.**

Astrid was the first to the table, followed by Ruffnut, stormfly and Meatlug.

"What happened to hiccup?" she asked, "Trudy said something about a broken ankle…."

"And Snotlout said that you two were together. And wet," said Ruffnut.

"What happened?" asked stormfly, "what did you two do?"

I sighed, "I was out running when I bumped into hiccup. We had a little race to the lake to see who was faster~"

I think I sounded a little miffed because Ruffnut smirked and said,

"She beat you, didn't she?"

"That's not the point."

Now all the girls were smirking. I just shrugged that off,

"Anyway so we were by the lake~"

I swear I heard Astrid whisper to the other girls 'ooh la la' and not a moment later they all burst into a fit of giggles, which made me blush and glare at them,

"So we were talking~"

and yet again Astrid said something, it sounded rather like, 'more like making promises' and more giggles.

"Seriously Astrid?" and yes I knew I was redder than a fire-engine but that wasn't the point, "So we were strolling by the lake~"

Astrid made kiss-y motions so I picked up a grape from the fruit bowl and flung it at her.

She laughed, "ok ok, continue."

So, blushing darker than the sun as it sets, I said, "anyways, she tripped on a rock, I tried to catch her, and we sorta fell into the lake together, her ankle was hurt so I carried her back," I finished, only to wish I hadn't said the last part.

Ruffnut sang, "Here comes the bride all dressed in~umf."

I covered her mouth blushing like crazy before taking my hand away. I hoped no one noticed, but alas…

"Ooh la la, toothless likes hiccup. Hmmm… I wonder what Snotlout would say…" contemplated Astrid.

"Why-why would you think that?" I asked.

"Ha! You're stuttering, if you didn't like her you wouldn't stutter!"

"Fine, so maybe I like her a little…" 'or a lot' said a small voice in the back of my head (that's me!).

just then I heard a scream. I looked around and noticed that the others heard it too. It came from Astrid's room. Before even looking at each other we all raced upstairs to hiccup's room. Turns out Trudy just popped Hiccup's bone back into place.

"Right then, all sorted, you should be able to walk just fine tomorrow, though I do suggest that you change out of those clothes dear, its rather close to winter, wouldn't want you catching a cold, eh?" and with that she left.

We went back down again, now with Snotlout. We all ate our dinner in silence before I decided to break it.

"So, everything alright?" I asked.

He scowled, "Yeah, her ankle just popped out of place, Trudy set it back, she should be fine tomorrow."

Those who didn't know what we were talking about looked confused so we explained and they nodded, whether in understanding or confusion I do not know…

We left the dinner table and I feared what was coming next…

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**I know, I know, its short but I had to leave a cliffy, I'm nothing without cliffy's, besides HOA had loads of cliffy's and I don't recall anyone complaining, though I doubt anyone could…**

**-httyd4eva**

**peace out yo;P**


	6. Chapter 6

Today was the day. Today was the day it all started. The occupants of Anubis house were all running around the place. The previous night the last member of the house arrived. A blonde, _**chubby**_ boy called Fishlegs. He had short blonde hair and baby blue eyes. The students all ate their breakfast now that Hiccup's ankle was healed thanks to Trudy's ability to pop bones back into place. Nevertheless she had told hiccup to take it easy and had excused her from gym till Wednesday.

She walked into school with Astrid, Stormfly, Meatlug and Ruffnut. They headed to their first period: History with Horus house.

Their teacher for the subject was Ms. Simons, a young, perky, blonde woman who couldn't've been older than twenty-two.

She wore a grey pencil skirt and white blouse with brown-grey high-heels. Her hair was tied back in a bun, some bits sticking out, and her smile was like a ray of sunshine.

Hiccup didn't like her immediately.

"So," said Astrid, as they took seats in the middle of class, "I saw you talking to Leah."

"Yeah," Hiccup said, placing her textbook on the table in front of her, "Why?"

"What did you guys talk about?" she prodded.

"Ummm, just stuff," Hiccup shrugged, "Like where we live, interests, stuff like that. Did you know she's from Heathrow?"

Astrid shot her a confused look, "Hiccup, Heathrow is an _airport_. It's in London."

"What?" Now it was Hiccup's turn to be confused.

"Unbelievable," Astrid threw her hands into the air, "She lied to you! Why? What does she get out of this?"

Hiccup shrugged, a little hurt that Leah'd lied to her.

Astrid sighed, running a hand down her face, "Look," she said, "Just…_don't_. Don't trust Leah, Ella, Anna or Carl, they're all bad news."

Hiccup nodded.

"And for the record, Leah's from Norway, she and Carl's father only moved to England a month before the beginning of the year, she's really secretive about it and the only way we know about it is because in the beginning of the year Barf and Belch snuck into the records cabinets and found the files."

Hiccup nodded.

"So she and Carl are related?"

"Yeah, they share a father."

Hiccup nodded.

By this time most of the class had settled in.

"Alright, class," said the teacher as the bell rang, "My name, as you may already know, is Ms. Simons and I'm your history teacher," she smiled even brighter and clapped her hands together, "Alrighty then, let's get started. Let's first do the attendance. Ms. Anderson?"

"Here!" called a girl from the back with mousy brown hair in plaits.

She droned through the list, about half the class falling asleep through it.

"Alright, now, you," she pointed at Hiccup, "Hand out these textbooks," she indicated small, A5 textbooks in blue, "And you," she indicated Astrid, "Hand out these," she held up a stack of A4 orange textbooks, "Come on, chop-chop!"

Hiccup and Astrid walked up to the front, the barest trace of a scowl visible in their eyes, the teacher hadn't even called them by their names, first day and they already didn't like her.

They handed out the textbooks and sat down.

"Now," she continued, "Today we shall be learning about a continent _far_ away from here, a little place called Africa."

Hiccup looked confused, if they _were_ doing history, shouldn't it be about the place they _lived_ in first? But she refrained from asking her question, not liking the teacher enough to do so.

"We're going to start with the top half, the more interesting and civilized half," she continued.

Hiccup wanted to slap the woman. Civilized!? Interesting!? She'd been to southern Africa before and it had been _great_, nice streets, great shops, pleasant people; who did this lady think she was!?

Still, she sat, refraining from making a comment, not wanting to let the teacher get to her, trying her best to remain poised and not lash out at the idiot history teacher.

"The first country we'll be looking at is Egypt," she carried on, "We shall be going back thousands of years to the time of Pharaohs, and pagan gods. Now, open up your textbooks to page 105."

The class did as they were told.

Hiccup Read through the page while the teacher droned on about something unimportant.

_Tutankhamen_

_Tutankhamen, or "King Tut" was an Egyptian Pharaoh who ruled in the eighteenth dynasty whose discovery of an almost intact tomb by the archaeologist Howard Carter, in 1922 sparked an interest in Egyptology._

Beneath the writing was a picture of a tomb, a few people standing by it.

_Tutankhamen was believed to be the son of __Akhenaten, and one of his sisters, whose name is unknown._

.

Hiccup couldn't help the pang in her chest that told her something was off.

Still, she continued, skimming this time.

.

… _Came into rule at age nine … Ruled for ten years … undetermined death_

_._

She froze. Undetermined?

Suddenly, a voice brought her back.

"Ms. Haddock," the teacher drawled, "Could you please read next?"

She blushed a little, she'd been so into reading that she'd blocked out the class completely. Some snickers were heard.

Quickly calculating the time she deduced they'd finished the first paragraph, which was obvious since the teacher wouldn't call her out to read half a paragraph.

She began.

"King Tut, although young, was believed to be a fairly reasonable leader, constantly trying to rectify the mistakes his father made and restore connections with other kingdoms, however, there were still some recorded disputes between his and other kingdoms."

The teacher actually seemed quite taken aback that Hiccup had known where they were and where to read.

Hiccup smirked as she watched Ms. Simons recover from shock.

Before the teacher had time to utter another word the bell rang, indicating the end of lessons.

"Alright class, seeing as this is the first day, no homework, but remember to do a bit of Egyptology research to get a better understanding!" she called after the retreating students.

Hiccup looked at her arms in wonder, first period at a new school in a new country and she was still alive! So far, things were looking… well, not exactly _up_, especially if Ms. Simons was any type of example of the teachers, but fairly mediocre, with the odd variable of formidable and applicable…

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Done! Dam that took long. G'bye! **

**-httyd4eva**

**peace out yo;P**


End file.
